


Captive

by Darasuna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Captivity, Kidnapping, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darasuna/pseuds/Darasuna
Summary: So practically Noct keeps Prompto captive in his apartment





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

> Yay another story. This one has been on my mind for a while after seeing a pic of prompto chained in nocts house on Tumblr. I really wish i can remember who drew it so i could tag them for the inspiration. Anyway so first time writing smut it will not be good let me just tell you that. Also i put it as rape/non-con to be safe

Noct came home and dropped his coat on the floor and sits on the couch. Noct calls for Prom to come. A few seconds later Noct hears a chain moving against the wooden and feet running. Noct turns his head to the hallway leading to his room to see Prom running towards him. Noct stands and opens his hands so Prom can run into them. Prom looks up and gives Noct a smile and tells him welcome back. Noct picks up Prom and moves back to the couch. Noct hands starts moving up and down Proms body while he sucks Prom neck. Prom shivers at the touch and Noct smirks against his neck. Noct hands slips under his shirt and squeezes a nipple. Prom lets out a moan and arches his back. Noct bends his head to take a nipple in his mouth. Noct starts suck and licking his nipple while twisting puling the other. Noct other hand starts slipping lower then there's a knock. Noct lets out a growl and tells Prom to go hide. He waits until Proms has gone and hide then he opens the door.

Iggy is standing there and lets himself in. Iggy goes to the kitchen and starts preparing dinner while telling Noct about his schedule for tomorrow and how he wont be able to accompany him cause he has other stuff to do. Iggy then wraps up the extra for tomorrow cause he wont be able to make it for him tomorrow. Iggy leaves and Noct walks to his room to find Prom curled up in the bed fast asleep. Noct takes off his shirt and pants and lays down on the bed pulling Prom to lay against him. Prom shifts but then settles back down and snuggles closer to Noct. Noct smirks and puts his arms around his waist and falls asleep.

Noct wakes up to find Prom gone and growls. He gets up and follows the chain to the guest room to see Prom running on the treadmill he got him for being a good boy. Noct walks over and picks Prom up bridle style. Prom gasps and quickly puts his arms around Nocts neck. Noct carries him to the kitchen and puts him in the chair and goes and grabs the cereal and milk. He pours for hisself and Prom. While eating Noct tells Prom he'll be back later and goes and gets ready and leaves. Prom waits for 10 mins before he runs to the guest room and pulls out the Iggy gave to him. He sends Iggy a quick text telling him Noct has left. 20 mins later Iggy shows up and enters the apartment and goes to the guest room to find Prom curled up against the wall. Prom looks up when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Prom smiles and hugs Iggy while Iggy hugs him back. Iggy pulls back and grabs the chain and summons a fire spell. He casts it on the chain and quickly after freezes it shattering it. Iggy helps Prom up and they start heading toward the door. They put on there stuff and opens the door. Prom gasps and quickly hides behind Iggy. Noct is standing there sneering at Iggy. What are you doing Noct growls at Iggy. You cant keep doing this Prom is his own not an object you can keep locked up. Noct gets angry and summons his sword and attacks Iggy. Iggy summons his daggers and dodges. Noct warps behind Iggy and Iggy counters knocking the sword out of Nocts hand. Noct warps and summons the spear throwing it and piercing Ignis in his stomach. Noct walks up and pulls out his sword and brings down the sword. Prompto finally snaps out of it and yells Noct to stop. Noct stop inches from Ignis's neck and turns toward Prom. Why should i he was trying to help you escape Noct yells. Prompto swallows deeply. If you let Iggy go and heal him. He pauses and looks straight at Noct. I will stay with you and never try to escape again. Noct lowers his sword and sends it back and pulls out a potion. Noct pulls out the spear and smashes the potion over the wound. Iggy slowly get up and stumbles a little. Prom runs over and helps steady him. Are you sure about this Prompto i will find a way to get you out of this. Iggy whispers. Prom just shakes his head. Dont Iggy i dont know what he will do if i try to escape again especially to the people that will help me. He almost killed you just now i dont want to see anyone get hurt because of me. Prom helps Iggy down to his car and watches Iggy leave. As soon as the car is out of sight Noct grabs Proms arm and drags him back to the house. As soon as they enter Noct pulls Prom to the bedroom and throws him on the bed. Noct crawls on top of him and pins his hands above his head. Noct summons some chains and chains proms hand to the head board. Noct also chains his leg and puts the chain back into the wall. Noct climbs on top of Prom and roughly kisses him. Prom lets out a gap and Noct takes the opportunity to slip his tongue in and explore his mouth. Prom starts struggling. Noct growls and brings his hand up to Prompto throat and starts squeezing. Prom stops struggling and Noct loosens his grip and starts kissing down his neck. Prom lets out a whine when Noct starts sucking on his neck and he can feel when Noct smirks. Noct starts teasing his nipple through the cloth while he kisses Prom. Noct pushes up Prompto shirt and starts ravishing a nipple while twisting and pulling the other. Prom lets out a load moan and arches up closer to Noct. Noct starts trailing kisses down Prompto stomach and pulls down Prom pants and boxers. Noct leans down and gives Proms dick a little kiss before going down on him. Prom lets a loud moan and starts pushing his hips up into Noct mouth. Noct pins Prom hips down and starts going faster. Prompto screams before cumming in Noct mouth. Noct slides off prom dick and kisses him before lubing up a finger and starts fingering Prom. Noct slips in a second then third before replacing his fingers with his dick at the entrance. Noct starts pushing himself in and Prompto lets out a long load moan. Noct lets Prompto adjust before he sets up a hard fast pace. Prom is screaming Noct name and lets out a load moan when he comes all over them. Noct grunts but keeps going for a few more seconds than coming deep within Prom. Noct collapses on top of the bed and pulls Prom close. Noct leans into Proms ear and whispers your never leaving me you are mine nobody elses. Noct holds him and goes to sleep. Prompto stays silent before whispering ever at your side before going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So i have started writing for the story i think i might do but i haven't decided if i will post it on here or just leave it for myself. Anyway i hoped you enjoyed until next time and maybe get better at smut and writing. I really dont know why i write when i cant even write for my english class. Also i might be missing tags so do tell if i missed any. Any how till next time toodles ^^


End file.
